halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Klowns From Outer Space (Haunted House Orlando)
Killer Klowns From Outer Space was one of the ten haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 29. It was located in the Shrek Theater. History and Location On July 25th, 2019, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the 1988 film Killer Klowns From Outer Space would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. This is most likely due to the popularity of the scarezone of the same name at the previous year's event. The codename for this house was "cotton", a reference to the cotton candy cocoons. The house would be the fifth located in the Shrek Theater. The houses put in this location would be built within the second, less-used theater for the Shrek 4D attraction. Description Send in the klowns! The Killer Klowns are returning to Universal Orlando’s Halloween Horror Nights in an all-new side-splitting haunted house. The crazed klowns are back to wreak havoc and remind you why you were afraid of clowns in the first place. Story Go beyond the mayhem and madness of last year’s wildly popular scare zone and step right up for an entire haunted house experience based on the cult classic film, Killer Klowns from Outer Space. This new experience will feature a gaggle of new characters including the baby Klowns, Boco, and Klownzilla, as well as new scenery like the Klowns’ circus-tent spaceship, and the cotton candy cocoon storage room where they keep their victims. Experience Queue The queue entrance was in Hollywood to the right of the Hello Kitty Shop. The queue would go through the queue line for Shrek 4D. The extended queue would go down Shrek Alley in a series of loops. You would enter the house through a backstage door, into the second theater. Haunted House Entering the house, guests would be greeted with the smell of popcorn and some haystacks in front of a red and yellow striped curtain. Guests could see the silhouettes of Shorty the Clown (recreating the "knock my block off scene") and Jumbo the Clown (waving at the farmer whose voice could be heard). After that, guests would enter the streets of Crescent Cove, where they could see Shorty the Clown boxing on the left, and a shadow puppet show in front of them (showing the 'sexy woman silhouette', a dinosaur, an elephant, and a bunny). Also, guests could see the decapitated corpse of Slug (with his head in a nearby trashcan) and a dumpster with a corpse shoved in it that would periodically move. Transitioning into the next room, guests would be attacked by Slim the Clown. In the next room, guests could see a clown puppet show. All of a sudden, Spikey the Clown jumps out from behind the theater. Entering the next few rooms, guests would see Officer Mooney being controlled by Jumbo the Clown, Frank the Clown running in through a sliding door, Fatso the Clown pretending to give guests a heart box before a Popcorn Clown jumps out of the box, and Bibbo the Clown holding a stack of pizza boxes as Shorty the Clown pops out from inside of them. Next, guests would enter a dark hallway where they are pelted with "pies" (air). They would then emerge outside of the funhouse and see the melted corpse of the security guard outside, covered in pies with a cherry on top. Bibbo the Clown (or Crinkles the Clown) then jumps out from behind a curtain across the corpse. Once guests have entered the funhouse, they would be attacked by Shorty the Clown, who is boxing. Rudy the Clown also attacks next to a clown firefighter pole. The next room features two dropping panels, revealing the faces of Jumbo and Fatso the Clown. Across from that, sliding doors would also reveal a static Crinkles the Clown and a living Slam the Clown, who jumps out at guests. The next room has three red buttons, with each one making a honking sound. After that, guests would enter the lair for the female clowns, where two Rosebud the Clown Girls would jump out. Next to the second one, guests could see a static Daisy the Clown Girl, with growing breasts. In the next room, guests could find three more red buttons, each spraying guests with water. After entering the next room, guests would be facing a giant, moving Klownzilla puppet, as Rich Terenzi looks in awe. Entering another hallway, guests would be attacked by Crinkles the Clown on the left, and a giant Klownzilla head on the right. The next room featured a long hallway made of cotton candy, as two Popcorn Clowns attack from holes in the wall. After that, guests would enter a small room where they could see Stacy trapped behind a disappearing wall. The final room of the house features many cotton candy cocoons and the popcorn making machine. The room is filled with Klowns, with fake klowns including Rudy the Clown, Slam the Clown, and Frank the Clown, with real klowns including Chubby the Clown, Boco the Clown, and Joe the Clown. Before guests leave the house, Paul Terenzi jumps out from behind a black curtain. Scareactors * Shorty the Clown X2 * Slim the Clown * Spikey the Clown * Clown Puppets X2 * Officer Mooney * Frank the Clown * Fatso the Clown X2 * Popcorn Clowns X3 * Bibbo the Clown (Sometimes) * Crinkles the Clown X2 (Sometimes) * Rudy the Clown * Slam the Clown * Rosebud the Clown Girl X2 * Klownzilla X2 * Rich Terenzi * Chubby the Clown * Boco the Clown * Joe the Clown * Paul Terenzi Quotes * What in blue blazes is the circus doing up in these parts? -Farmer Gene Green * What in tarnations is going on? -Farmer Gene Green * What are you gonna do? Knock my block off? -Slug * Don’t worry,Dave. All we want to do is kill you -Officer Mooney * Debbie,Debbie it’s mike, open up. -Mike * Pizza! - Bibbo the Clown * What are you gonna do with those pies,boys? -Security Guard * I am the great and powerful Jojo! -Rich Terenzi * Anybody want a dip-sicle? -Paul Terenzi Pictures Killer Klowns From Outer Space Art.png HHN 29 Media (Killer Klowns From Outer Space).png Killer Klowns From Outer Space Media Banner.png Shorty the Clown (Orlando).png Killer Klowns Entrance 1.png Killer Klowns Entrance 2.png Bike and Shadow show area.png Shorty.png Bunny Shadow.png Elephant Shadow.png Girl Shadow.png Dinosaur Shadow.png Slug's Head.png Dumpster (Killer Klowns).png Slim (HHN 29).png Clown Puppets.png Spikey (HHN 29).png Jumbo the Clown 5.png|Image from Attractions Magazine on Youtube Frank (HHN 29).png Fatso the Clown 1.png|Image from The DIS on Youtube Popcorn Clown 1.png Pizza!.png|Image from freddyinspace on Instagram Shorty Pop-up.png|Image from Ordinary Adventures on Youtube Crazy Funhouse Entrance.png Bibbo the Clown 1.png|Image from DIS on Youtube Shorty the Clown 1.png|Image from ThrillGeek on Youtube Rusty the Clown.png|Image from kaitishere on Instagram Jumbo the Clown (Black Light).png|Image from DarthVader92 on Youtube Fatso the Clown 2.png|Image from The DIS on Youtube Slam.png Rosebud.png Daisy Prop.png|Image from kimaginaryworld on Instagram KlownZilla.png Popcorn Clown (Orlando).png Popcorn Clown 2.png Stacy Prop (Killer Klowns).png Boco the Clown.png|Image from HORROR NIGHTS CRAZY on Youtube Popcorn Machine (Killer Klowns).png Chubby the Clown 1.png Joe the Clown (HHN 29).png Joe the Clown 1.png|Image from snoqualmiesfalls on Instagram Rosebud the Clown girl 1.png|Image from universal_orlando_passholder on Instagram Killer Klowns Cast 1.png Killer Klowns Cast 2.png Killer Klowns Cast 3.png Killer Klowns Cast 4.png Killer Klowns Cast 5.png Killer Klowns Cast 6.png Killer Klowns Cast 7.png Killer Klowns Cast 8.png Killer Klowns From Outer Space Behind the scenes 1.png|Image from The Drop Two on Youtube. Killer Klowns From Outer Space Behind the scenes 2.png|Image from The Drop Two on Youtube. Killer Klowns From Outer Space Behind the scenes 3.png Killer Klowns Custom Poster.png Crincles the Clown 1.png Crincles the Clown 2.png Crincles the Clown 3.png Crincles the Clown 4.png Fatso the Clown (HHN 29).png|Image from hbicfrd on Instagram Chubby the Clown (Orlando).png Jumbo the Clown 6.png|Image from notdnl on Instagram Bibbo the Clown 4.png|Image from notdnl on Instagram Bibbo the Clown 5.png Killer Klowns Cast 9.png Shorty the Clown 2.png Shorty the Clown 3.png Rudy the Clown Prop.png Rosebud the Clown girl 2.png Crincles the Clown 5.png Shorty the Clown 4.png Boco the Clown 1.png Crincles the Clown 6.png Crincles the Clown 7.png Pies Prop.png Cotton Candy Cocoon Room 1.png Cotton Candy Cocoon Room 2.png Shorty the Clown 5.png Shorty the Clown 6.png Shorty the Clown 7.png Shorty the Clown 8.png Rudy the Clown Mask.png Bibbo the Clown 6.png Frank the Clown 1.png Shorty the Clown 9.png Rosebud the Clown girl 3.png Spikey the Clown 3.png Joe the Clown 2.png Chubby the Clown 2.png Rudy the Clown 2.png Rosebud the Clown girl 4.png Shorty the Clown 10.png Slam the Clown 1.png Slim the Clown 3.png Boco the Clown 2.png Shorty the Clown 11.png Boco the Clown 3.png Officer Mooney 1.png Jumbo the Clown 15.png Clown Puppet (Female).png Shorty the Clown 12.png Frank the Clown 2.png Slam the Clown 2.png Klown Kast (HHN 29).png Clown Puppets (HHN 29).png Crincles the Clown 8.png HHN 29 Killer Klowns Stage.png Killer Klowns Cast 10.png Killer Klowns Cast 11.png Slam the Clown 4.png Chubby the Clown 3.png Boco the Clown 4.png Spikey the Clown 4.png Shorty the Clown 13.png Joe the Clown 3.png Frank the Clown 3.png Killer Klowns Cast 12.png Slam the Clown 5.png Joe the Clown 4.jpg Videos Killer Klowns From Outer Space at Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Orlando Killer Klowns from Outer Space highlights from Halloween Horror Nights Orlando 2019 4K Killer Klowns From Outer Space HHN 2019 Haunted House Walkthrough 4K Killer Klowns from Outer Space House at Halloween Horror Nights 2019, Universal Orlando Killer Klowns from Outer Space highlights Halloween Horror Nights 29 at Universal Orlando Killer Klownz From Outer Space at HHN 29 Universal Orlando Killer Klowns from Outer Space House at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando 2019 Killer Klowns From Outer Space Haunted House Highlights - Halloween Horror Nights 2019 Killer Klowns highlights at Universal Orlando's Halloween Horror Nights 29 in nightvision Killer Klowns From Outer Space - Halloween Horror Nights 29 - Best Moments 2019 Killer Klowns From Outer Space - Halloween Horror Nights (Universal Florida) Killer Klowns from Outer Space - Halloween Horror Nights Killer Klowns from Outer Space at Halloween Horror Nights 2019 Ultra Low Light Best Quality KILLER KLOWNS CAST CHANGE HHN 29 Killer Klowns From Outer Space House Reveal Halloween Horror Nights 2019 Soundtrack 05. Galactic Globe Theatre - John Massari|Beginning as you walk through Shadow Show|This music is played as you walk through the shadow show scene, the bike area, and the puppet show. Knock My Block Off|this music is also played as you walk through the shadow show scene, the bike area, and the puppet show. Trivia * John Massari, composer of the Killer Klowns soundtrack, visited Halloween Horror Nights several times throughout the event. * This was the only house this year to have any GATs (Guest Activated Triggers). * Guests could take pictures with Slim and Shorty the clown, including the Ice Cream Truck, that it is next to the line queue entrance to the Killer Klowns From Outer Space Haunted House. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Movie Houses Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Shrek Theater